The Essence of Saruman
by UltimateEvilLord1
Summary: Gandalf and Frodo return to Middle-Earth after the Palantír stops working. Why has this happened? And what will become of Middle-Earth after the return of Saruman?
1. The Return of Saruman

**Disclaimer: If I owned LoTR, do you think I'd be writing this? No, because I'd be dead! The only thing I own here is Ilmúr. Just a random name I came up with. But enough chit-chat!**

The night was still as it fell over the land of Gondor. In Minas Tirith all the people slept silently, while guards patrolled the city walls. The mountains of Mordor lay on the other side of the realm. Near them, beside the river Anduin, stood what remained of Osgiliath. No soul inhabited these ruins.

As the night went on, something happened at Osgiliath. If someone was close enough, they would see a bright flash in one of the city's towers. However, the guards at Minis Tirith were too far away to see this. An hour later, a strange shape formed at the edge of Osgiliath. The most accurate description for it was a white, wavy line with something like smoke pouring from its edges. For a while it remained still, then, very slowly it began to move. It hovered over to and across the fences of the Pelennor Fields in the direction of Minas Tirith. Its speed increased as it moved. Within a quarter of an hour, it was almost at the city's first wall. Some of the guards had already seen the shape, but stayed still, held in place by some mysterious spell, unable to move. When the shape reached the wall, it stopped. Then it rose into the air, flying high above the first three walls of the city. Any guards that saw this were again held in place. The shape headed towards a small house on the third level of the city and disappeared inside it. The spell on the guards was lifted, but they had no memory of what they'd just seen.

Inside the house's bedroom, a man was sleeping. His name was Ilmúr Dandrough. He was one of the best carpenters in the city, and had been called to make various things for the king himself. His wife had died two years ago and he had never remarried since then. He had no family and no children, just his skill with wood. His grey beard gave an indication of his age, as did the wrinkles set into his forehead.

As Ilmúr lay sleeping, there was a bang in the kitchen that woke him up. He lit a candle, took his knife out from under his pillow and headed towards the source of the noise. He entered the kitchen and found that the mugs he had left on the table had been knocked over. Knife at the ready, he moved out into the hallway. Another clatter came from the bathroom, on the other side of the hall. He looked in, but everything was as it was when he had gone to bed. He turned to go out, but then something came towards him. He knew it was bad. He let out a scream but there was no sound. And then he fell to the ground.

_One Week Later_

Aragorn sat in his throne in the room at the very top of Minas Tirith, his wife Arwen in hers beside him. Their courtiers were just leaving and they were moving on to their next matter.

"I hope that Ilmúr is able to make it," said Arwen.

"He is one of the city's finest carpenters," said Aragorn. "And I'm sure he will be happy to build a new wardrobe for you."

Just then a guard entered the throne room.

"My lord," he began, "Ilmúr Dandrough has arrived as you requested."

"Excellent," Arwen said. "Send him in."

"Yes, my lady."

The guard left and then Ilmúr came in and bowed.

"Lord Aragorn, Lady Arwen, it is a great honour to be called upon by you. I look forward to creating whatever it is you wish," he said.

"Thank you, Ilmúr. My wife wishes for a new wardrobe. I hope you will be able to handle that."

"Of course, my lord. I may have to examine some of my lady's clothes in order to work out the correct measurements."

"That shouldn't be a problem."

The messenger guard entered again. "My lord, there are two people outside who wish to see you. They say they're old friends."

"What do you mean?" asked Aragorn.

"Get out of my way!" A voice sounded from outside the door. It opened and revealed a man in a long, white robe with a white beard and a staff. Beside him stood a smaller being with black, curly hair. They walked up to the thrones and bowed.

"My friends," said Aragorn, "There is no reason for you to bow before me."

"Aragorn," began Gandalf, "We have important news. It's about..."

Then he noticed Ilmúr standing beside him.

"Oh," exclaimed Aragorn with realisation, "Ilmúr, perhaps you would like to begin the queen's wardrobe? She could show you clothes as you requested."

"Of course, my lord," a strange tone in his voice. He followed Arwen out of the room. When they left, Aragorn turned back to Gandalf and Frodo.

"Gandalf, I thought you went to Valinor. How come you've returned?"

"It is a very urgent matter," began Gandalf, "One that we must discuss privately."

Aragorn understood. "Guards, leave us," he ordered.

The guards left the room and the door shut behind them. Then Gandalf turned back to Aragorn to continue his tale.

"Aragorn, a week ago, in the middle of the night something happened."

"What was it?" Aragorn enquired.

"You remember, when we arrived at Orthanc after the Ent's siege, and I took Saruman's Palantír?"

"Yes?"

"It changed. I have been using it recently to keep watch on the rest of Middle-Earth. But ever since last week, I can't."

"Why is this so important?"

"I have a guess," said Gandalf, "But I will not say until I'm sure. Just one thing: did anything strange happen a week ago?"

"Not that I've heard of," replied Aragorn.

Just then Arwen and Ilmúr returned.

"I must go and make measurements," said Ilmúr. "I should be able to begin the wardrobe tomorrow."

"Thank you," replied Arwen.

Ilmúr noticed Aragorn and Gandalf. He bowed, a strange expression on his face, then left.

"Lady Arwen, who was that?" asked Gandalf.

"Ilmúr Dandrough," she replied. "A carpenter."

"I see. I may have to keep an eye on him."

"Why?" asked Aragorn.

"It's part of my guess," Gandalf replied simply.

*****

Meanwhile, on the third level of Minas Tirith, Ilmúr entered his house. He had an angry expression, his eyes wide with fury. He stalked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Thoughts were racing through his head.

_So, Gandalf has returned to Middle-Earth...he must have known something had happened. But how? Ah, yes, the Palantír. Of course, no one can use it once the essence has been released. No matter, this doesn't affect my plans. Though I will have to move quicker than I had hoped...I must leave now, then._

With that, he left his house for the last time.

*****

Gandalf sat smoking his pipe on the steps of a house near the gate on Minas Tirith's bottom level. He was watching the various traders making their way in and out of the city. Curiously, he took the Palantír out from inside his sleeve and tried to see something in it. Nothing happened. He put it back in his sleeve, irritated. Just then he spotted Ilmúr making his way towards the gate.

"Ilmúr!" he exclaimed, going over to greet him.

"Oh, hello," Ilmúr replied, startled. "You were one of Lord Aragorn's frieends, what was it?"

"Gandalf."

"Ah. Well, it was good seeing you again, Gandalf."

He headed towards the gate again, a little faster. Gandalf spoke to him again.

"Might I ask where you are going?"

"I am going to Fangorn Forest, in Rohan. Minas Tirith is out of wood, and I must make a start on Lady Arwen's wardrobe."

"There was a large supply of wood the last time I checked."

"Check again."

Ilmúr headed over to the gate.

Gandalf spoke again with authority in his voice. "There is no point in hiding your real identity any longer...Saruman!"

Ilmúr turned around slowly, his face full of anger. When he spoke, it was not the voice of Ilmúr, but Saruman.

"I knew you would find out who I was soon enough."

"You should never have returned."

"But there is nothing you can do. I am more powerful than the Maia I once was. How will you stop me?"

As he said this a shadow seemed to engulf him. The two guards at the gate drew their swords and headed towards Ilmúr, or rather Saruman. But Saruman lifted his arms and they flew into the air and smashed against the gate.

"I have returned from death," said Saruman, his voice filling the courtyard with anger and wrath. "And now I have returned, for revenge on those who defeated me!"

"Saruman!" shouted Gandalf. "Turn back from the shadow! I only fought you because there was no other choice! But Sauron's defeated now; turn back from the shadow!"

"Your lies and the lies of the Valar will no longer deceive me! There is nothing that will turn me back on the wrong path! And soon, Middle-Earth will tremble at my knees!"

But suddenly Ilmúr's body faded, and a white line with smoke coming from its edges took its place. As soon as it appeared the Palantír exploded in Gandalf's sleeve. The shards fell out and turned to dust. The white shape rose into the air, flew north-west, then vanished. As it did so, the shadow left the courtyard.

A grave look on his face, Gandalf quickly mounted his horse Shadowfax and galloped to the top of Minas Tirith.

*****

Frodo lay in his bed reading a book in his quarters at the top of the City of Kings. It felt good being back in Middle-Earth, even if it wasn't in the Shire. He didn't know why he decided to accompany Gandalf, maybe he was just homesick. He still missed Valinor for the short time he had been there. More than anything, he missed Bilbo. He was in deep thought when there was a knock on the door and a guard entered.

"Master Hobbit, Lord Aragorn has summoned you."

Frodo closed his book and followed the guard into Aragorn's throne room. He, Arwen and Gandalf were in deep conversation. It took them a while to notice Frodo. When they did, it was Gandalf who spoke.

"Ah! Frodo, my dear boy. Come here! We have much to discuss."

Gandalf briefly told them about his encounter with Saruman in the courtyard, and that he has returned.

"But how?" asked Frodo. "He was killed, wasn't he?"

"Not entirely," replied Gandalf. "He was defeated in a way much like Sauron was in the battle at the end of the Second Age. Saruman's essence lived on, though in a way not even I expected. It seems we have underestimated the powers of the Palantíri, for they hold another ability other than sight.

" Whenever a Palantír is used some of the user's life force goes into it," he explained. "The very essence of a living thing. Whenever the user is killed, their essence is sustained in the Palantír they used. For a while, there is no change. But when the essence is strong enough some of it will leak out. This takes away the Palantír's power to see, making it nothing but a rock. The essence must then seek a host, for it must live in one form or another for the cycle to finish. When it has taken a host, the rest of the essence will join it. Then the user will return from the dead, and the Palantír destroyed."

As he finished his explanation grim faces fell across the other's faces. After what seemed an endless silence, Aragorn spoke.

"So what do we do?"

"There are many preparations that must be made. Saruman is preparing for war, we must warn the rest of Middle-Earth."

"I will arrange for messengers to be sent out to our allies."

"There is one other thing," said Gandalf. "The cycle of Saruman's essence is not yet complete. He must yet take a place from his enemies in which to establish himself."

"But that could be anywhere? What direction did his essence go? That might give us a clue."

A look of realization came over Gandalf's face as he replied, "It went north-west."

"North west? Let's see, that will take him over Anduin into Rohan. Then-"

He stopped as he also worked it out. Then Gandalf said, "He's going to Isengard."

"We must warn the Ents."

"No!" exclaimed Gandalf. "There is no point. The essence of a being cannot be destroyed by anything in the living world. The Ents will fall swiftly."

"Then we can send reinforcements-"

"Aren't you listening? Any living thing that opposes that essence will be destroyed before it has a chance to draw any weapon!" His voice softened as he walked closer to Aragorn. "When he has taken Isengard he will no longer be an essence. By that time we will have called our allies and will stand a chance."

Aragorn understood and nodded as he went off to prepare the messengers.

*****

And so the messengers were sent out, and their call didn't go unanswered. For people of each race of Middle-Earth hurried to Gondor. There were also some old friends who came. Legolas Greenleaf came from the Elven settlement he had built in the woods of Ithilien. Gimli, son of Glóin, Lord of the Glittering caves came back from Helm's Deep. Éomer, king of Rohan and nephew of Théoden, was also able to come. But that was not all, for the call was heard in the farthest reaches of Middle-Earth. The Lords of the Shire, as they were known, hurried to aid their old friends: Samwise Gamgee, mayor of Hobbiton, Meriadoc Brandybuck, a captain of the Riddermark, and Peregrin Took, a knight of Gondor.

And so began the return of Saruman.

**DUHNDUHNDUHNNNNNNNNNNNN! Saruman's back! What's going to happen? One way to find out: Review! Then I will add more chapters. All reviews are welcome! P.S. Flaming allowed. (Paige/Emmett laughs evilly.) I'm a bit down after getting no reviews on one of my stories I don't care what type I get on this one. **

**P.P.S. You'll know what story that was by looking at my profile.**

**Enjoy and review!**


	2. The Taking of Isengard

**CHRISTMAS EXAMS ARE OVER TODAY! YYYYYYYAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings and I never will. Unless I turn out to be Tolkien's long-lost great-great grandson and inherit it. You never know...**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: When a character in this chapter (not saying who) says about another character's death, it's based on the LoTR movies. Most of the stuff in this story will be since I'm only on the first book!!!**

While the messengers were being sent out, Treebeard the Ent was walking out of the edge of Fangorn Forest. He headed down to Isengard, which was slowly becoming a ruin. Water was high and there was no ground that could be seen, and the tower of Orthanc was beginning to crumble. He could see the last of the Ents moving up the mountain and back to the forest; to return to their slumber. He was going down to join them and say goodbye.

When he met them at the remains of Isengard's wall, something caught his eye in the distance. It looked like a white flash, something hitting the ground. _Probably just the sun_ he thought, putting it aside. He faced the Ents and they began speaking in their long language of Entish. In the middle of a sentence, a willow changed to Common Speech and shouted, "Look!"

Far off in the distance, they could see an odd shape which seemed to be coming towards them. It was a white line, very small, very far away. Treebeard realised that was what he had seen. Its speed increased every second it moved towards them. The Ents stayed still, having no idea what to do. They just simply looked and stared at the shape.

When it was almost in front of them, the shape suddenly stopped. The Ents wondered what on Middle-Earth it could be. When an Oak was about to move towards it, a voice was heard from no visible source.

"Greetings, masters of the forest." The voice was loud and had a strong air of authority.

"Who are you?" asked Treebeard. "Show yourself!"

"I am what you see before you." The Ents realized the voice was coming from the white shape.

"Who are you?" Treebeard asked again.

"I was once the master of the stronghold that stands behind you. And now I have come to take it back."

Treebeard's expression turned to fear when he worked it out. "B-but you were killed! I saw you! You were stabbed by your own servant!"

"You Ents dwell in your forests too long, you never come out to appreciate the full power of the world. Now, I am afraid I no longer have time for conversation. There is work to do!"

The last sentence had a dark edge to it. When Saruman spoke it, darkness fell over Isengard. Then flames erupted out of the ground, making a circle of fire around the Ents. "Now I shall have revenge on the forest!"

"You will never defeat one of the oldest beings of the earth!" cried Treebeard. "If you think y-" But he was cut off as the fires came closer. The Ents let out screams of pain as they burned. The screams lasted long and didn't stop until the heads had been scorched. When there was nothing but a pile of ash, there was a bright flash, as the white shape disappeared and the fire and darkness moved up the mountains west of Isengard, into Fangorn forest.

In that split second, Isengard had changed. The water had disappeared, though it was more attractive than the plain wasteland contained within the rebuilt walls. Orthanc had been restored, its walls no longer crumbling. And walking through the gate in the wall, was Saruman.

The white wizard had been reborn. His beard hang down from his face and his robes billowed in the wind. His hands were clenched into fists and his expression contorted with anger. He stayed like this as he walked slowly up to Orthanc. When he reached the foot of the stairs he walked up them, going to the door. He put his hands out in front of him and pushed the doors open. He remembered Orthanc well, with its black marble floors and walls. He ascended the steps into his study. He saw all his books about magic and ring-lore. He went out to his balcony and looked out upon the Gap of Rohan. Smoke was rising in the west as his fires started burning down Fangorn.

Saruman was back.

*****

Far underground, Saruman walked down the remains of his forgeries where his Uruk-Hai had been created. Only ruins lay in place of the structures that had been built; stands of rotting wood and chunks of metal burning in flames that were dotted here and there. Saruman knew that these would soon be rebuilt serve him again. He continued down his path until he came to the deepest part, the part where his first soldier had been created. He stopped and examined the wall. The outline of a hunched body could be seen in one of the walls. This was the place where that soldier had been pulled out of the wall. Now Saruman would create his army once again. He stood near the outline and uttered a spell. "_Cuiva nîn Uruk-Hai, tolo dan nan amar, tolo dan!_"

The ground reverberated and shook as twelve large holes appeared in the ground. The ground seemed to swirl around them like twelve vortexes. Then something slowly rose out of each vortex. First the heads, the shoulders, arms, torso, legs and finally feet. When they had fully risen the vortexes vanished and were replaced by solid ground. Twelve Uruk-Hai had appeared in front of Saruman. Their heads were bowed in honour and respect towards their master. Saruman walked up and down the line. "So you have heard my call," he said. "You are truly faithful servants. You were the greatest soldiers I could have made. You performed... _most _of your tasks well. But, there were some failures. Which brings a certain one of you to mind..." He went over to the Uruk-Hai at the right end of the row.

"...Lurtz."

The leader of the Uruk-Hai turned to face the wizard. "I am sorry master," he said in his rough, harsh voice. "We were surprised when the Riders of Rohan attacked us. There was no time to react. We were trampled as soon as they arrived."

"There is no need for an explanation," assured Saruman. "What happened is understandable. But you shall make up for your mistakes in the battles there are to come. And you shall be stronger than ever before. The preparations have begun. Soon, Isengard shall rise again!"

*****

Over the week Saruman created more and more Uruk-Hai. He also summoned back his Wargs. And so his power began to steadily grow. His forgeries were rebuilt and smoke rose from the fires. His fire had burned most of Fangorn, but there was enough left to feed the fires for his plans. Soon, he would be ready to attack all of Middle-Earth. But there were more preparations. He would weaken the realm that had crippled his power, in order to get revenge.

Rohan was in his sights.

**Sorry it was a bit shorter than the last chapter. It was just really about getting Isengard back. It will get better as the story progresses! I also apologize to you Treebeard fans. I'm sorry but it was needed to shape the story! And I am such an idiot. I left Faramir out of the last chapter! (Author slaps himself in the face.) I'll just say that he was steward of Gondor and he also answered the call. Finally: the spell that Saruman uses is a combination of Sindarin and Quenya words (for those who don't know they're Elvish languages.) I'm not that good with LoTR languages so things like this will probably happen loads. But I won't do anything stupid, like put Sindarin and the Black Speech together.**

**I'm hoping to update soon but until then, enjoy and review!**


	3. The Council of Races

**Disclaimer: Well, here it is, folks. Another chapter. And I also DON'T own LoTR and I don't intend to... or do I? MWUHAHAHAHA! 'cough, splutter!'**

As Saruman's forces grew, the messengers returned to Gondor, with those who had answered the call. As soon as they arrived they were taken to Minas Tirith's throne room, which had been set up for a council. Twelve white marble chairs were placed in a circle around Aragorn and Arwen's thrones. When everyone arrived the council began without a moment's rest beforehand. Aragorn and Arwen sat at the head. Gandalf sat on Aragorn's right, followed by Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gimli and his two attendants, Faramir, Éomer, Legolas and his attendants, then back to Arwen. When everyone was seated Aragorn rose.

"Welcome my friends," he said. "I thank you for coming on such short notice during this problem that has arisen. However I won't spend too long on welcomes, I am afraid there isn't time. Let me all tell you why you have been summoned: one of our old enemies has returned. He played a key part in our war against the Dark Lord, though he would've been on our side if he hadn't been corrupted. My friends, Saruman the White has returned."

A stir shook throughout the whole council. Everyone had grim expressions.

"How is this possible?" Éomer burst out.

"That answer must fall to Gandalf." Aragorn sat down and Gandalf rose.

"Thank you Lord Aragorn. I understand that you may not acknowledge this at first, so I shall be as brief and simple as possible. There are many ways of sorcery in this world that most cannot comprehend, and our enemy has returned through these means."

He then explained the power of the Palantír and Saruman's essence, and how he has returned. When he finished everyone looked more frightened than before. Then Éomer rose from his chair.

"I received several reports," he began, "just before I set out here. They said there were disturbances near the mountains north of Helm's Deep."

"What sort of disturbances?" inquired Gandalf.

"The scouts spoke of smoke. It was rising in huge columns. It was near Isengard, and also in the area of Fangorn. They didn't go closer to see what was causing it, for when it was sighted a great fear overcame them. I assume they thought of what we now know."

He sat down again, while Gandalf's expression worsened. "This is bad," he said gravely. "Saruman has begun his plans sooner than I expected. No doubt he has repaired his forgeries and is building an army."

"Uruk-Hai?" exclaimed Aragorn.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, along with other things we may not wish to speak about. If my knowledge about the Palantír is correct, he'll be driven by a motive, and it is probably revenge. The first thing he'll do is attack Rohan."

It took a while for all this to sink in, as it was hard to accept. But Éomer, driven to protect his people like his uncle, once again spoke. "What must we do?"

"We must prepare Middle-Earth. All of you must send word to every friend you have. Tell them to take up arms and be ready for anything. We must be as fast as Saruman. We must fight back."

"Return to your realms and prepare your people," said Aragorn. "Keep sending messages to us and reports of anything unusual or troublesome. We will look at the matter in much greater depth as it progresses, but for now, prepare your people." Everyone left the room to return to the matter the next day.

And so, over the next few days they continued the council. They made preparations and plans. They then returned to their lands to prepare for battle.

Meanwhile, back in Isengard, a new weapon was being made, one of the most powerful things the world has ever seen. It will be hard to defeat Saruman when he wields it in battle. But by the time it is discovered, will it be too late.

**Will it? Won't it? Have I left you in a condition of suspense so serious you're crashing your computer to build a time machine? Probably not. Sorry this chapter kind of sucked, it was just really to 'fill a gap' so to speak. But if you're a fan of Mordor and magic you'll hopefully like the next one. It also has the first fighting scene, YAY, even though it's a bit small. But if you want to find out, you must... !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry, I really wanted to milk that!**


	4. The Crafting of the Black Staff

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoTR. And I'm so happy about my first fight scene! While you're reading it, I'll be celebrating! (Starts dancing like Sméagol in **_**Two Towers**_**) Anyway, on with the show! **

Gimli sat on his stone throne in the Glittering caves, deep in the White Mountains. His dwarven colony was going well. They had recently mined a large amount of Mithril rocks, which Durin VII's new colony in Moria needed. They were just about to set out on the journey.

Just then Dargor, one of Gimli's best friends and chief miners, entered his royal hall of the caves. He was quite strong for a dwarf and had earned great respect.

"Lord Gimli," he said, "A messenger of Gondor wants to speak with you."

"Gondor?" exclaimed Gimli in surprise. "Well then, let him in!"

The guards at the end of the hall opened the huge stone door and the messenger came in. He bowed to Gimli, then spoke.

"Gimli, Lord of the Glittering Caves, I bring you a message from King Aragorn of Gondor."

"Ah! Aragorn. I have long wished to hear good news from him."

"It's... not good news, I'm afraid. Lord Aragorn has requested your presence at a special council."

"What for?"

"He said that Saruman the White has returned."

Fear crept over Gimli's expression. "I must leave at once," he whispered to Dargor.

"But my lord, we must set out for Moria."

"I am trusting you to handle it. Bring the Mithril to Durin and give him my apologies."

"Of course, my Lord."

Gimli and the messenger walked out of the hall.

"Prepare the carts!"

*****

Lurtz stood beside Sharku the Orc on a large rock beside the mountains outside Fangorn, or what was left of it anyway. Sharku was the leader of the Warg-riders and had been resurrected, like the Uruk-Hai. Lurtz had his eyes glued to the Gap of Rohan. His eyes were sharp and could see the smallest speck. He stood still, unmoving. Sharku, on the other hand, was impatient and kept hopping from one foot to the other. He picked up a twig and broke it into. He bit a piece off one end then spat it out.

"Would you just have some patience for once?" Lurtz said, breaking the silence.

"We've been here for nearly an hour," replied Sharku. "I thought you said they'd be coming soon."

"That depends on how long you think 'soon' is."

Sharku groaned and sat with his back to Lurtz. A few more minutes passed, then Sharku noticed Lurtz was tense. The Uruk-Hai leader was slightly crouching with his head leaning forward, concentrating on something.

"What is it?" asked Sharku.

"They're here. They've just crossed the Gap."

"Finally!"

"Ready your Wargs. Remember; herd them over. I'll be waiting."

Sharku nodded and hurried away, while Lurtz turned back to his target.

*****

Dargor walked over the Gap of Rohan, his company of dwarves close behind. They were pulling wooden carts containing the supply of Mithril. He rested his double-bladed axe on his shoulder and started humming to himself. They were almost at the end of the Misty Mountains; from there they would go west to the Gate of Moria.

He continued on for a while, but a scream caused him to stop in his tracks. He turned around and saw that a Warg had launched itself at a dwarf, which now lay dead. On top of the Warg sat an Orc. The Warg let out a loud howl and all of a sudden a huge pack of about sixty Warg-riders came out of nowhere. There was no time to react, and many dwarves had fallen after the first attack.

"Fight back!" shouted Dargor.

The dwarves drew their weapons and turned on the attackers. Many Wargs were decapitated as they passed the dwarves, and their riders soon quickly followed. The dwarves fought back as best they could, but the Wargs proved too many.

"Lord Dargor!" a dwarf shouted. "We must retreat!"

Dargor knew he was right. "Hurry!" he shouted. "Run to Moria! Drop the carts and carry whatever you can! Run!"

A dismounted Orc launched itself at Dargor, but he was quick. Lifting his axe, he impaled his attacker square in the chest. When it had hit the ground he removed its head. He turned round and saw who he presumed to be the Warg leader. He climbed on to an abandoned cart and raised his axe.

"Alright then Orc, let's see if you can survive my blade and skill!"

Sharku grinned as he drew his scimitar and his Warg slightly crouched. It then charged at Dargor. As it was about to snare him with its mouth, he jumped out of the way and grabbed the saddle with one hand, gripping his axe with the other. If he was taller, the Warg would have been dragging him. Sharku turned around and struck out with his scimitar, which Dargor blocked. He then hauled himself on to the saddle and grappled with the rider. After what seemed like forever, the Orc grabbed Dargor's arm and threw him off. He tumbled and rolled on the ground, but stood up as soon as he had stopped. He surveyed the scene around him. It seemed the dwarves had managed to get to the edge of the mountains, but the Wargs were very close. However, one thing made him doubt it. Where was Fangorn? But he never found the answer. He saw a figure standing at the bottom of a tall rock in front of the mountains. Dargor instantly knew what it was: Uruk-Hai. Gripping his axe, he prepared to charge. The Uruk-Hai held its rectangular-like blade up to the sky.

Then several things seemed to happen at once. As Dargor ran towards the Uruk-Hai, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Looking down, saw that an arrow had buried itself in his clothes. He looked up and saw a line of archers on the rock. Although he was wounded, he continued to run at the Uruk-Hai. The pain in his chest tripled. He took no notice. He was almost there when the fourth and final arrow dug into his heart. He stumbled, then fell on his face. Holding himself up on hands and knees, he looked to see what was happening. Everything was blurred, but he could make out the shapes of dwarves being struck by arrows and swallowed by Wargs. Then, darkness.

*****

Lurtz picked his way through the bodies of the dead dwarves. A battle against beings as small as these was too easy, but good sport. He made his way over to the carts where the Warg-riders and archers were. He saw that there were bags strapped on to the saddles of the Wargs that had lost their riders. Sharku walked over to him.

"The carts have been emptied. All the Mithril is in the bags."

Lurtz nodded and looked down at Dargor's body. "Leave this mess. It will send a message to those foolish enough to still oppose us. Move out!"

The tireless Uruk-Hai ran beside the Wargs as they hurried back to Isengard.

A few days later, Gimli was returning from Minas Tirith. He was riding with a messenger on his horse. They were near the Gap of Rohan when the foul stench of dead rose in the air. He then saw broken carts and small bodies. He leaped off the horse and saw they were dwarves. His heart was stung with grief. When he saw Dargor, that grief became rage. He kicked an axe and fell on his knees. His scream was so loud it could've been heard throughout half the Gap. Through his blurred eyes he saw a handprint on one of the carts. It was white.

"Saruman! You will pay for this!"

Meanwhile, in Isengard, Saruman was making his weapon.

*****

Lurtz and a few other Uruk-Hai hurried down underground to meet Saruman. They were all carrying the bags of Mithril rocks. Saruman was on a balcony overlooking the production of his soldiers. He turned around as Lurtz approached him.

"Master, we have the Mithril you requested."

"Excellent. Soon, not even Gandalf will be able to stop me."

"What are we to do with it, Master?"

"Take it to the master forgeries. Melt it. Take the Mithril from the rocks, nothing else. And use it to make this."

He handed him a rolled up piece of parchment.

"I will get them to work at once, my master."

And so it was done. The rocks were melted and the Mithril was taken from them. A mould was made, which was used to shape it. When it cooled, the weapon was complete.

When it was finished the next day, Lurtz walked into Saruman's study. The wizard was reading a book with the writings of many languages. In his hands, Lurtz carried the weapon. He knelt and held it upon his two hands.

"Master, the weapon is complete."

The weapon was a staff. It was much like Saruman's old one, the same shapes on the rod. However, the top was different. It was not a white ball with four points around it. There were points, but they bent inwards. And in the middle was a golden ball.

Saruman picked it up and studied it. A closer look revealed there were Elvish words engraved from top to bottom. He continued his examination, then spoke.

"No, it is not."

Lurtz was confused. "What do you mean, master?"

"It is not complete."

"But, we carried out your instructions precisely. We did as you said-"

"It is not something you did wrong. You did do everything I asked. It is something that must be done."

He walked into the room next door and placed the staff on the table where the Palantír used to lie.

"What are you doing master?"

Saruman spoke to no one in particular. "Never before has a Maia used the Black Speech, save the Dark Lord himself. Never before has an Istari followed his footsteps. There is no telling what will happen." He turned to Lurtz. "If I scream, stab me with your sword. It will not kill me, just stop the spell."

Lurtz nodded, puzzlement on his face.

Saruman turned back to the staff. Holding his hand out above it, he uttered the words that spread fear in the hearts of all people.

"_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!_"

A black mist rose from the ground and enshrouded the staff. The mist rolled around as it seemed to devour the object. Saruman, delighted with something no one else could see, repeated the phrase over and over again. The mist increased as Saruman also disappeared from view. Lurtz didn't know what to do. He hadn't been prepared for this! Before he could make ad decision the ground shook. It was so violent it was a wonder Isengard was still in one piece after what happened. Saruman rose from the mist, clutching his staff. The mist also rose and touched him. Black seemed to be soaking his robes and his beard. His back was bent backwards and his head looking up. Then he let out a blood-curling scream.

Lurtz was about to rush forward but an invisible force knocked him against the wall. The scream got louder, and cracks were appearing in the floor. Then darkness covered everything.

When the mass of mist vanished, Lurtz saw his master standing tall. However, he had changed. His staff was black and instead of Elvish, the Black Speech was engraved upon it. Saruman himself had also changed. His robes and beard was black, and his eyes were pits of darkness.

Lurtz approached him warily. "Master?"

Saruman looked directly at him. "You will need to change your armour. Long have I been known as Saruman the White, but no more. I have become far more powerful than that. Soon, this world will fear the name Saruman the Black!"

'**Huff, puff' OMG! What will Middle-Earth do? Will Saruman's new power prove too powerful? Will Lurtz ever find true love? Sorry, that last one wasn't meant to go there. Anyway, hope this chapter was better than the last one and, no, I am not a Goth as that last bit may suggest. I hope you enjoyed the fight scene! If not, it's probably because I'm not the best for them. Anyway, keep the reviews flowing!**


	5. The Siege of Edoras

**Sorry this took longer than usual to update. I had a bit of writer's block and was posting my new Alex Rider story.**

**Disclaimer: Me. No. Own. LoTR. How many times do I have to say it?!**

Gimli hurried up the hill on which the city of Edoras stood. As he made his way up to the Golden Hall, Lady Éowyn rushed out to meet him. Gimli stopped when he came in front of her at the top of the stairs.

"Lord Gimli, it is good to see you again," said Éowyn.

"Likewise, my lady, but I bring ill tidings, concerning the rise of Saruman."

Éowyn's face fell. "You should speak with Lord Éomer."

They hurried inside as the door was pushed open. Éomer, nephew of Théoden, sat on the throne of Meduseld. He rose as Gimli walked towards him. "Hello old friend! What brings you here?"

"Something I dread to say, my lord. I will be brief, for I fear we do not have much time. When I was returning from my stay at Minas Tirith, I came across a company of dwarves I had sent to Moria with a supply of Mithril."

"So?"

"They were dead. Killed by minions of Saruman. I know this for there was a white hand printed on a cart. But that is not all, my liege. On my way here I went through land close to Helm's Deep. And I saw Uruk-Hai. Not a very large group for them, but enough to destroy any enemy. They were making their way here."

Éomer's face turned grim as he realized what that meant. "They are coming to destroy us."

"But that is strange," said Éowyn. "Surely they would go to Helm's Deep first."

"But my lady," said Gimli, "the only reason they went there before was because they knew we had warning. Luckily I was too far away for them to see me. So now we are warned."

"Then we must go to Helm's Deep," stated Éomer.

"A wise decision my lord, if it weren't for the enemy's position. When I saw them they were half a day's journey away, and I arrived a great deal of hours after that. They are almost here. If we run, it will be too easy for them to catch us."

"What will we do then?" asked Éowyn in sadness. "They are close and we cannot leave."

"Then we fight!" said Éomer. "Prepare the Rohirrim!"

As he left to ready the horses, Gimli turned to Éowyn and grinned, and she grinned back.

They were going to battle.

*****

Uglúk lay in the tall grass near Edoras. He was Saruman's second-in-command, and was the one who had led the group that had captured Merry and Pippin after Lurtz had been beheaded. Now, he had been sent to 'prepare' Edoras for his master's arrival. Lurtz was with Saruman, doing more important things than raiding a barn, as was Sharku. However, the Warg leader had sent some riders to aid him in his mission. The band of Uruk-Hai he was leading crawled through the grass with him, most of them armed with bows. They were slowly approaching Edoras, when Uglúk felt vibrations going through the ground. He looked up and saw two horses heading towards them. They were being ridden by soldiers of Rohan.

"Get down," he whispered. It was loud enough for his men to hear it, but not the riders. The Uruk-Hai lay completely flat as the riders continued moving. They stopped to look around. They were obviously scouts.

Uglúk turned to two archers beside him. "Shoot them." The archers strung an arrow in each of their bows and took aim. When they had the shot, they let loose. The riders were hit on the neck and fell off their horses. Their horses reared at the sight of their master's deaths.

"Kill the horses." The archers readied to more arrows, but the horses were heading back to Edoras, following their instincts.

Uglúk sighed in irritation and turned to his troops. "We're going to have to move faster if we want this to be a surprise. Forget the towers. If they see us, they see us. Forget the distraction. Use your fire as soon as you can."

The Uruk-Hai nodded in obedience as they rose to a low crouch. They quickly jogged towards Edoras, to begin the fall of Rohan.

*****

Éomer's eyes widened as he scout's horses came through the gate without their riders. Everyone felt the same fear; they were closer than they thought. The villagers were hiding in their homes as they didn't know what else to do, as this had never happened before. The Riders of Rohan were the only ones standing at the gate. Beside Éomer, Éowyn and Gimli sat on a horse together. Behind them, the men were ready to charge.

As the gate closed Éomer shouted up to a watchtower. "Can you see anything?"

"No," one of the archers replied. "They must be in the tall grasses, and we're not sure if...wait! They've come out of the grass. There's about eighty of them."

"Are they near the gate?"

"No, they're heading to the walls. They have fire arrows! They're going to-" He was cut off as an arrow hit him in the chest. He fell to the ground as the flames leapt from his body.

"They've come to burn it," said Éomer to himself. "Archers! Do not let them destroy the wall! Give them an unstoppable rain of arrows! Drive them to the gate!"

The archers fired upon the enemies aiming at the city. As they fell, however, they did not react. They just kept pushing forward in the same direction. The archers were confused, but continued firing. They didn't notice a lone Uruk-Hai in the grass near the gate. Uglúk took out his bow and shot an arrow at the gate. He grinned as the flames spread across the door of Edoras.

Another thing the defending archers didn't notice was the ten Uruk-Hai behind Uglúk, with bows aiming at the men on the battlements. By the time they noticed, they had been mercilessly shot.

Éomer realized these two things as they happened. Flames were coming through the gate and archers were falling of the towers. He realized it was a distraction. The archers were falling swiftly as they didn't know where to shoot. All of a sudden there was a banging on the gate. They were coming through.

"Steady!" he said, gripping his spear. The gate was almost down as he turned to Éowyn and smiled. They grimaced as they drew back their spears along with the riders, and Gimli readying a throwing axe. Then the door fell as Uglúk put his foot down after kicking it. The Uruk-Hai shouted and ran forward, but the spears (and axe) were thrown and most of the first wave fell. The Riders of Rohan and charged at the oncoming band of enemies. The Uruk-Hai were trampled as they fell under the horses' hooves, and were cut as the riders bore down their swords. Within moments they were heading back out to the plains, where they would have a better chance. But they were caught as arrows rained down from the towers. They were being pushed back quickly. However, some of the archers had managed to aim their arrows well, and villagers fled as their homes burned. For the Rohirrim, victory was close.

Éowyn chopped the head off an Uruk-Hai to one side, of the horse Gimli hitting one on the chest on the other side. The battle was nearly over, but then a Warg started charging towards the pair and knocked the horse down. Éowyn and Gimli fell through the air as the Uruk-Hai's cavalry started charging at the riders. Horses fell all over the battlefield and their riders were killed by Warg-riders. The enemies force had suddenly increased, and Edoras' forces were outnumbered. The Wargs had cut a straight line through the riders, and Uruk-Hai were moving into the city, killing archers and villagers.

Éomer realized they had suddenly been defeated. If they stayed then they would be killed. He ordered his men to fall behind the Uruk-Hai between them and Edoras. He found Éowyn and Gimli, who were fighting valiantly against the Wargs. He found them a horse without a rider and they regrouped with their troops.

As they fought against the Uruk-Hai following them, Éomer and Éowyn discussed the present situation.

"Edoras is lost," said Éomer with great sadness.

"We can't give up hope now," replied Éowyn.

"I am sorry sister, but the Wargs are too many. However, it seems that most of the Uruk-Hai have moved in to the city. They've forgotten us, which means after this wave, we can retreat."

"Then what?"

"Then we ride to Minas Tirith," interrupted Gimli. "Lord Aragorn would aid us and make a stand against Saruman, the new threat to Middle-Earth."

"The dwarf is right," agreed Éomer. "We will head for Gondor."

A rider then came towards the king of Rohan. "Sir, the Uruk-Hai have all moved into the city, apart from the few attacking us. When they're finished, we can retreat."

"Thank you soldier." As he said this the last Uruk-Hai was killed. The riders looked on in fear as Edoras began to burn and the villagers were thrown out of their homes. They silently rode away, lamenting not just the fall of their city, but the fall of their country.

*****

Later in the evening, two Wargs entered the gate of Edoras. A single Uruk-Hai walked between them. On the left Warg was Sharku, on the right: Saruman the Black.

The villagers of Edoras looked on in horror as they were held by the Uruk-Hai who had attacked the village. Some of them even dropped their heads in fear. A silent delight grew inside Saruman. These people were cowards, so easy to control. He passed through more and more people forced to see his coming, until he, Lurtz and Sharku eventually came to the Golden Hall. Apart from Lurtz, the lone Uruk-Hai, they dismounted their Wargs and entered.

Uglúk stood facing them expectantly. He walked over to Saruman.

"Master, at last you have arrived! The city has been taken. It is yours now."

The Black Wizard didn't reply, but walked over to the throne at the end of the hall. The two Uruk-Hai and the Orc followed him. When they came to the throne Saruman sat on it and faced Uglúk.

"Where is the king of Rohan?"

Uglúk's smile of pride faltered. "Well, um, y'see, the Wargs had driven the riders out of the city, but since the city was breached, we um, forgot about them."

Saruman kept his calm face on. "You forgot about them."

"Um, yeah."

"You fool!" Saruman's voice was so loud it knocked Uglúk down and was heard throughout Edoras. "You idiot! You're supposed to be an Uruk-Hai! What you did is something I would expect of a lowly orc, but it is you who does it! And this is not the first time you've failed me. You don't deserve to be an Uruk-Hai!"

Uglúk's face filled with fear has Saruman finished his speech. The wizard turned to his other soldiers. "Lurtz, Sharku, show him how we deal with idiots like him." They grinned as they drew their daggers and pierced Uglúk's eyes. He screamed in pain as his legs were repeatedly stabbed. His scream reached its loudest as the daggers slowly went towards his heart. Then, silence.

"Dispose of the body," said Saruman. Two Uruk-Hai dragged the carcass out of the room.

Saruman turned towards Sharku. "Prepare your best Wargs. Follow the Riders of Rohan. They are heading for Minas Tirith. Kill them before they reach it. And bring me the king's head."

Sharku nodded and left the hall. Saruman then spoke more to himself.

"Uglúk's incompetence was most unfortunate, but it is close enough to want I wanted. Éomer is now nothing but an outcast. There is no longer a King of Rohan. At least, that would be so if it weren't for me. At long last, I have gained revenge. Rohan is mine!"

**Cliff-hanger! What will Rohan do now that Saruman is its king? Will the riders ever reach Minas Tirith? To find out, feed me your reviews! They are the only things that keep this story alive!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Also, give a rating of the story up to this chapter in your review. Rate it from 1-5. 1 means crap, 2 means not the best, 3 means OK, 4 means good, and 5 means it is amazing!**


	6. The Defense of the Pelennor Fields

**OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! The next chapter! (Heavenly voice sings down from above).**

**Disclaimer: Operator: Welcome to dead deadlines, who do you want to speak to?**

**Me: I'd like to speak with J. R. R. Tolkien.**

**Operator: I'll put you through now.**

**Tolkien: Hello?**

**Me: Hi Mr. Tolkien! Can I buy Lord of the Rings off you?**

**Tolkien: No! Leave me alone! (Starts crying and hangs up!).**

**Me: Ok... **

Although they were a fair distance away, the Riders of Rohan could still see smoke rising from Edoras in the west. It was now nightfall and they decided to rest for the night. They were not going the same way through the mountains as they did when riding to Minas Tirith, but were riding on the plains near the White Mountains. If they continued along that path, they would eventually go round Mount Mindolluin and approach Minas Tirith from the side.

As Éomer got off his horse, he turned to a soldier. "How much food do we have left?" he asked.

"Nearly none at all, my lord," the rider replied. "Only enough for at least four small meals."

Éomer's face fell as he heard the news. He turned to Éowyn and Gimli and told them.

"Well that may just be enough," said Éowyn, who was trying to remain optimistic. "If we ride as fast as we can we may reach Minas Tirith in at least two days."

"I see what you mean my lady," said Gimli, "But the men will become hungry and tired, as will the horses."

"It is a sacrifice we all must make if we are to reclaim our lands," said Éomer. "But for now, we rest."

Some of the men were chosen for to watch that night. However, as the riders lay down to sleep, they didn't notice a Warg scout spying on them at the edge of the mountains.

*****

When dawn broke the riders had a very short breakfast and immediately set out again. They rode throughout the entire day without stopping, although a rider may occasionally see strange shapes flying through the mountains, but they vanished as soon as they were seen. When nightfall came again they stopped for supper and went back to sleep, while other men kept watch.

When it was nearing dawn, a soldier was walking around the riders on watch. When he strayed close to the mountains, he saw a strange shape near the edges. Wandering too close, it was too late by the time he saw the gritted teeth of the Warg. He was about to run back shouting, but a blade was stuck in his chest before he could move his foot. The blade was pulled back and he fell to the ground.

Sharku's Warg stepped out of the shadow of the mountains. He held his scimitar at his side as he slowly led his Warg-riders towards the sleeping men. There were thirty-five of them, all with their scimitars drawn from their sheaths. They crept from the mountains and approached the riders.

Just then another soldier on watch turned around and saw the Wargs approaching. He ran to the riders, shouting and waking them.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wargs! Lord Éomer, we're under attack! Wake up!"

The weary riders rose slowly, then sprung to their feet when they saw the Wargs, which had now broken into a run. They left their bowls and cooking pots and hastily mounted their horses, carrying only their weapons. As they ran beside the mountains, Éomer shouted out a short speech to give them hope.

"Look! There is Mount Mindolluin! We are at the edge of the mountains! We will soon reach Minas Tirith!"

This urged the riders forward, but the Wargs were gaining on them. They were moving twice as fast and some of them were close enough to attack. But seeing the end of the mountains gave hope to the Rohirrim. They veered towards the end but were cut off when some of the Wargs broke off from the main group to stand between them and the mountains. The riders would have to go past Mindolluin and turn around into the Pelennor Fields.

As they rode past the mountain, there was a scream as one of the riders at the back off the company fell off his horse. The Warg-riders had begun their attack and were slashing out with their scimitars. They were moving closer. The riders rode on for a few minutes, then turned right towards the Wargs flanking them. The riders drew their swords and charged at the enemies. The two sides clashed in a fierce battle, but most of the riders had been able to cut through the line and were heading towards Minas Tirith, but the Wargs had regrouped and gave haste.

On the battlements of Minas Tirith, the guards saw the two groups fighting and heading towards the city. Realising what they must do, the archers fired down upon the Wargs that were in range. Many fell and the riders rolled on the ground.

When the Riders of Rohan managed to reach Minas Tirith's gate, the Wargs were still approaching, and the archers didn't seem to be slowing them down. The gates wouldn't open as the defenders were dealing with the Wargs. However, the riders had more room to move about, and that gave them an advantage. Éomer saw this and realised they could fight back.

"Riders of Rohan!" he said, turning his horse around. "Too long has Saruman raided our lands! Too long has his shadow posed a threat to us! No more! Now, we fight back! It is time he saw the true might of the people of Rohan! And soon, his reign of terror over us shall end! Now, stand with me against his hoards of Wargs, and let us begin our revenge! Onwards, to battle, to blood, and to victory!"

As he drew his sword the riders did the same and let out a mighty war cry. They held their swords high and charged towards the Wargs. The Warg-rider's faces turned to expressions of fear and confusion. Before they had a chance to react, many had been cut down and the beasts slain. The speed and might of the Rohirrim was too much. A small amount of the Warg-riders, however, had managed to fall back and charged back again, this time knowing what to do. The Riders of Rohan fought back and the fight went on.

Éomer's horse rose on its rear legs and kicked a Warg in on the head with its front hooves. The Warg fell back and its rider fell off, which Éomer quickly finished with a blow to the chest. He turned and decapitated an orc on foot. He was about to charge at another Warg when something flew above him and knocked him off his horse. He stood up in time to see the Warg turning around to prepare for another charge. On that Warg was Sharku, a grin on his face as he was about to fulfil his master's command. Éomer held his sword out to the side, ready to swing at the Warg's head.

As the Warg charged towards Éomer, two figures appeared from nowhere and jumped into the side of the Warg, knocking it off balance and causing Sharku to fall off. Éowyn and Gimli drew their weapons as the Warg turned towards them. Sharku decided to let it have its fun; he was dealing with something more important. He charged towards Éomer, holding his scimitar above his head, and brought it down. Éomer held his sword sideways and blocked the attack. Sharku lifted his scimitar and brought towards Éomer's thigh. Again he was blocked. The two leaders continued their battle, but none of them seemed to be gaining the upper hand.

Éomer realized that Sharku was mostly going for his head. He made up a plan that would end this very quickly. Sharku brought his scimitar down again, and Éomer parried. He quickly punched Sharku in the stomach, pushing him back, then chopped off the arm that was holding his scimitar. Sharku's scream of pain ended when Éomer thrust his sword into his chest. The leader of Saruman's Wargs was dead.

Éomer surveyed the scene around him. The Wargs had been all but driven back and were fleeing the fields, heading towards the mountain. The riders had regrouped and he saw Éowyn and Gimli among them. They let out a mighty cheer as the gate of Minas Tirith finally opened. Faramir was there and he walked towards Éomer.

"Lord Éomer, King Aragorn wishes to speak with you.

*****

An hour later, a lone Warg walked through the gates of Edoras. It had arrived surprisingly quickly as it didn't have the load of a rider and bag. The city was now fully occupied by the Uruk-Hai and villagers were working in fear. Guards stood at each house, ready to stop their new slaves didn't try anything. The fires had stopped but the damage was not being repaired. Although the Uruk-Hai didn't tend to the Warg, they wondered what had happened with the Rohirrim.

The Warg was allowed into the Golden Hall, where Saruman the Black sat on his 'throne.' He observed the Warg with surprise, and as it turned around he saw Sharku's head was attached to its back, his mouth in the form of a scream. Saruman let out a scream of rage and turned to Lurtz.

"We will not waste any more time. My conquest has only begun. Rohan is mine, but Gondor presents a major threat. Soon it will fall. Return to Isengard and bring me my army. Soon, we march to Minas Tirith!

**OK, not that great a cliff-hanger but it still works. Sorry this one was shorter than the previous chapters, but it's only a run up to the big battle that is to come. Also, there won't be any fighting in the next one as I thought you were getting bored of it (especially Wargs), but then it'll probably be very short. If you want there to be fighting in the next chapter though, say so in your review. And don't worry, I'm not having anymore Wargs in the story. Keep reviewing!!!!!**


	7. The Invasion of the First Level

**Here's the next chapter! And a special Christmas present for daisymall13, prepare to see some Uruk-Hai kicking action with Legolas! And don't worry, Aragorn will have some action too. Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I would ask Santa to let me own LoTR, but I don't think my dad is ****that**** great.**

As Saruman the Black paced about the Golden Hall, the doors opened and Lurtz stepped through, a cruel grin on his face. Saruman understood and knew it was time. Gripping his staff, he walked over to the doors, followed by Lurtz, and looked down on the city of Edoras. As soon as he came out, a great roar rose up from the huge army of Uruk-Hai that occupied Edoras. It was an army bigger than that which had fought at Helm's Deep, and more than half the soldiers were outside the city. The villagers were on their knees, forced to watch their master in a mockery of a bow.

The army of Uruk-Hai had been brought from Isengard, where some of the Uruk-Hai stayed to build more troops. They shouted and cheered as their leader came forth. Saruman raised his hand and the roar immediately stopped. For a second there was silence, then he spoke in a hue, loud voice of rule and authority.

"My soldiers! The world will soon be ours! Our rule is at hand, and soon no one will stand in our way!"

The roar started up again but Saruman silenced them. "There are still many enemies foolish enough to oppose us. Now their doom has come! We shall burn their homes and kill their families! Now, we march to Minas Tirith, the last stronghold of our enemies! I will lead you, and soon, the world shall be ours!"

The loudest cheer of all broke out and it was surprising it didn't deafen anyone. Saruman turned to Lurtz, who was dressed in armour like his armour but without a helmet. The Black Hand of Saruman was printed on his red face. "Bring me my Warg."

Lurtz nodded and went to fetch the beast. Saruman smiled wickedly as his revenge would soon be complete. But the ultimate revenge he wanted that was more important than anything, was to kill Gandalf the White.

*****

For three days the armies of Saruman marched through the White Mountains, taking the same route as the Riders of Rohan had taken under Théoden's rule. On the third day they came to Minas Tirith, bringing their spears, swords, ladders, ballistae and other engines of war, ready to unleash their wrath.

*****

Aragorn and Arwen stood in the throne room of Minas Tirith, surrounded by their old friends. After Éomer and the Rohirrim arrived they knew what fate was coming. Everyone came to prepare for the last defence. In the room was Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Éomer, Éowyn and Faramir. There were all dressed for battle, Aragorn, Faramir and Pippin in armour of Gondor, Éomer, Éowyn wearing armour of Rohan, Frodo and Sam wearing their hobbit clothes, Gandalf in his robes, Legolas in his elvish robes, and Gimli in his dwarven helm and armour.

They were planning out defences for Minas Tirith when a guard rushed into the room. "Lord Aragorn!" he quickly said, "The enemy is here! Saruman has come!"

"What?" asked Aragorn. He and his friends followed the guard outside to the courtyard where the White Tree stood. As they went to the edge of the city's top level, a great roar came from the army below as they saw their enemies. An army of Uruk-Hai stood at the bottom of the city, a number too much to count. They were spread around the wall of the bottom level and there were many lines behind the first. War machines were placed about the army, and the soldiers were difficult to see through the forest of spears they held up. But the most outstanding feature of the army was a black figure in front of the gate. It was getting off a Warg and held a black staff. It took some time for them to realize it was Saruman.

"Hello, old friend," he spoke in a loud voice. They knew it was directed to Gandalf.

"Saruman," he replied, "What have you done to yourself? How have you corrupted your body and mind so much?"

"I used the most powerful magic known to the world. The Black Speech of Mordor!"

" No! Don't you know what that can do?"

"Yes I do. It has given me power far greater than you can ever imagine!"

Gandalf's face showed sorrow as he replied, "What do you want?"

"Oh, I think you know already. But I offer you a choice. Surrender and your lives will be spared."

Aragorn then spoke up. "You fool! You think you can just take our lands like that? Well, I tell you now, the free peoples of Middle-Earth will never fall to Saruman the false wizard!"

There was silence until Saruman replied. "So be it. You have chosen our own fate Aragorn, King of Gondor. Now face the power of Isengard!"

The Uruk-Hai roared once again as the heroes turned away and Aragorn spoke to them. "We must hurry if we are to defend this city. Legolas and Gimli, take charge of the defence of the bottom level. Faramir, the second, third and fourth. Éomer and Éowyn the fifth and sixth. If you lose your levels, retreat to here. The hobbits and I will defend the seventh level. Saruman thinks he has beaten us, but soon he will see the true power of the free peoples!"

*****

On the first floor of Minas Tirith, Legolas stood at the battlements overlooking the hoards of Uruk-Hai. Beside him stood Gimli, who was just about to see over the wall. Along with archers from Gondor, there were elves dressed for battle which Legolas had brought from Ithilien. They held their bows and arrows in their strings, waiting for the command. The Uruk-Hai were about to attack.

Gimli then spoke to his friend. "If I had known of this threat sooner, I would've brought a huge army of dwarves from my caves. That would even the odds a bit. They would be a mighty enemy."

"Do not worry Gimli," replied Legolas. "We will win this battle and Saruman will be defeated once and for all."

"Aye laddie, and then we'll have a mighty toast."

Legolas grinned but turned back to the battle as drum beats rang out. The Uruk-Hai were moving in. As they marched towards the city, arrows came flying from nowhere and hurled towards the wall. They missed most of the targets. But Legolas delayed no longer. He loaded his bow and gave the command. "_Hado i philinn!_" Immediately the elves let loose a volley of arrows and the men quickly followed. The arrows hit their targets square in the neck, the weak point in their armour. The Uruk-Hai, however, didn't falter and continued their march and returned fire. Arrows were sent from both sides, but the Uruk-Hai kept going. They eventually reached the door and four Uruk-Hai broke out of the army carrying a battering ram. They charged, but the gate didn't even vibrate. "Leave it," said a voice. They turned to see Saruman facing them.

"But master, we have to break down the gate," said an Uruk-Hai.

"But the ram is not strong enough. Allow me to deal with the gate."

He walked past the ram and stood inches from the gate. He raised his staff above his head so that the bottom was facing the gate. He then spoke the words which had added to his power.

"_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!"_

A huge fireball erupted from his staff, surrounded by black mist. As soon as it hit the gate the flames spread and the gate seemed to dissolve. The black mist vanished to reveal the dismayed faces of the elves and men behind it. The whole city looked on in shock.

Legolas was the quickest to recover. "_Herio!_" he shouted to the soldiers. The soldiers came out of their state of shock and charged at the Uruk-Hai rushing into the city. Both sides drew their swords as they collided. The city's defenders cut through most of the first wave, but the Uruk-Hai kept flowing. The first level's defences were falling though the battle had only begun.

On the battlements the archers fired down on the forces moving through the gate but it proved difficult. They had to come up with a plan. Legolas quickly turned around and fired down upon the Uruk-Hai in the courtyard. Some of them noticed and began moving up the stairs to the battlements. Legolas stood at the top of the stairs and shot them down one by one. But it seemed for every Uruk-Hai that fell, another three took its place. Soon Legolas could hold them back no longer. He slung the bow over him so it was resting on his shoulder and drew his knives as an Uruk-Hai stepped in front of him. Legolas was about to stick his blades in its stomach when the beast suddenly stopped, then fell to the ground. In front of Legolas was Gimli, whose axe was stained with blood. "First kill," he said.

Legolas grinned as they begun their killing contest and turned towards the rushing Uruk-Hai. Most of the archers had noticed the commotion and took the Uruk-Hai by surprise when they were shot down. The rest concentrated on the enemies at the gate. Down in the courtyard, most of the soldiers had been killed and the rest were being forced back up the slope that led to the second level. They needed help, and they needed it fast. Legolas put three arrows in his bow and let them fly. Each one hit a separate Uruk-Hai and each one fell. He continued, but it was not enough. He knew he was falling behind in the contest as well. Putting his bow back around his shoulders, he drew his knives and jumped of the wall. The Uruk-Hai he landed on stuck its sword out and turned around, chopping the head off the soldier behind it. Legolas jumped off and began fighting through to the men on the slope.

Gimli, who was chopping down Uruk-Hai coming up the stairs, saw Legolas jumped off and shouted down in annoyance. "You can't do that you pointy-eared cheat! Well, let's see how I fare down below." He held his axe above him and jumped off. He landed on another Uruk-Hai, but lost his balance and fell on the ground. He could see the cold grin of the Uruk-Hai's mouth beneath its helmet. As the creature brought its sword up, it let out a roar of pain as Gimli hacked at its legs. The dwarf quickly stood up and started chopping through towards Legolas, who had reached the soldiers and was firing at the attackers. Many Uruk-Hai fell to his arrows, but it was not enough. The stream of Uruk-Hai was endless.

Legolas saw Gimli appear at the bottom of an Uruk-Hai that had just got hit between the legs. The dwarf rushed out beneath his latest kill and hurried over to Legolas. As they continued to fight back they talked about the contest.

"How many so far, pointy?" asked Gimli.

"I'm on thirty thr- four," Legolas replied as he shot an Uruk-Hai.

"Ha! You're falling behind! I've got forty-two!"

Suddenly an Uruk-Hai appeared in front of Gimli, taking him by surprise. Before Gimli could strike it fell to the ground. He saw Legolas pointing his bow where it had stood. "Thirty-five," he said

Suddenly every Uruk-Hai, inside and outside the city, started chanting. They started chanting one word over and over again. The Uruk-Hai in the city moved to the side, forming a line between the two groups of soldiers. Through the gate a lone figure walked: their leader.

"Sa-ru-man! Sa-ru-man! Sa-ru-man!" As they chanted, he walked into the city, looking around with his black eyes. When they turned to the soldiers, fear overcame them. Legolas felt the same but it did not freeze him in place. "Fall back!" he commanded. The group didn't even blink. "I said fall back! Retreat! That's an order! Move!" There was still no response, not even from Gimli.

Saruman the Black stopped a few paces in front of the group, then chanted the only spell that he ever used. "_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!"_

As he uttered the final words he lifted his arms and his staff. When he finished the spell he struck the ground with his staff. A crack appeared at his feet and the entire ground shook. The soldiers fell down, but the Uruk-Hai didn't even stumble. The vibration knocked the soldiers out of their state. The crack got bigger as it moved towards Legolas and the group. "Move!" shouted Legolas. They didn't need to be told twice and started running to the second level, Legolas following swiftly. The Uruk-Hai kept chanting as the crack got closer. The ground shook again and Gimli was knocked off his feet. Legolas turned round and saw the Uruk-Hai rushing forward. He bent down to pick up his friend.

"Go on without me," Gimli protested. "I'll fight them off long enough for you to escape."

"I'm not leaving without you," Legolas replied as an Uruk-Hai raised its sword. An arrow came out of nowhere and shot it in the neck. Legolas looked up to the battlements and saw some of his archers. "We'll hold them off my lord," one of them said. Legolas quickly hurried away, carrying Gimli on his shoulders, as arrows came down on the Uruk-Hai following. They were fast but an elf is faster, even with a dwarf on his back, and Legolas soon outran them.

*****

As the Uruk-Hai ran started running to the next level, a commanding voice spoke. "Leave them." The Uruk-Hai turned to face Saruman. "Their time will come, but for now, we must increase our control on this level. Place guards around the base of the second floor. Burn everything down here. Kill every citizen. Do not move forward until I give the command. Move the army into the city."

The Uruk-Hai moved back to carry out their master's commands, but it did not take long. Within a few hours plumes of smoke rose from the buildings. The first level was like a ghost town. Once it was done, the entire army of Uruk-Hai moved into the city. They moved into formation and prepared to march. Legolas and Gimli saw this as they reached the top level. They knew of the fate that awaited them and almost all hope vanished from their souls. The battle had only begun, and death was rapidly approaching.

**So how will Minas Tirith fare? Keep reviews coming and you'll find out. I'm planning for the battle to take 2-3 chapters at least, so there'll be plenty of action.**


	8. The Capture of the Fourth Level

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still haven't been able to own Lord of the Rings. I guess there's just some things too good to have.**

Faramir looked down from the battlements of the city's second ring as the Uruk-Hai moved into position. Most of them were able to fit inside the first level and had begun taking up the slope in a huge column leading to the remains of the gate. The army was ready to march, and there was little hope for Faramir's rangers. They had been put in the service of Legolas, Lord of Ithilien, and had come with him to Minas Tirith. Now they held their bows in preparation for the defence of the second level. As the final Uruk-Hai marched into place, a booming voice filled the air. Lurtz stood in a small tower in front of the army, and they looked up to listen to their commander.

"Hold the line! Do not march until I give the command! We must weaken their forces! Ballistae!"

Massive arrows suddenly flew from outside the first wall. They crashed into the wall on which Faramir and his men stood. The blade's points were strong enough to crush the armour of many men. Bricks crumbled and fell along with many bodies.

"Cast the lines!" commanded Lurtz.

More arrows came, but the points were shaped like a grapple and they were connected to ropes. They gripped the top of the wall and stayed firmly in place. The ropes led down to the ballistae they had been fired from. As soon as they had been fired, Uruk-Hai started hanging down from them and were pulling themselves up.

"Prepare to fire!" ordered Faramir. His rangers loaded their bows and picked their targets.

"Fire!" shouted Lurtz. Arrows shot up from every tower on the first floor and the rangers saw they were filled with enemy archers. A bombardment of arrows rained upon them and they barely had any time to react. Many of them had already died. By the time the main army would begin their march there would be hardly anyone to defend the wall.

"March forward!" said Lurtz. The army on the slope immediately started the advance and moved to the door at the bottom of the second ring. Faramir decided it was time to fight.

"Fire!" he said. His rangers let their arrows loose, hitting Uruk-Hai on the ground and the ropes, sending them to the ground. As the defenders reloaded, the Uruk-Hai's archers returned fire. It was similar to their attack on the first level as arrows whizzed and flew. It was enough to provide cover for the foot soldiers to move towards the door. When they reached it the battering ram was sent forth again, but this did not require Saruman's magic. The door shook as the ram was forced forward. As it drew back for another push, Faramir saw it and started organizing his men.

"First group, concentrate on the ropes, try and cut them! Second group, the battering ram! The rest of you, stay as you are and hold them back!"

They moved to carry out his commands. As Faramir turned away from the ram, he realized he and his men shouldn't have looked in the first place. The Uruk-Hai on the ropes had gotten closer and some had even managed to climb on the wall and start their attack. A large group were near the wall on a rope to Faramir's right. He pulled his sword from its sheath and brought it down. Screams rang out as the climbers on the ropes plummeted down. The rangers followed and soon most of the ropes were cut. Meanwhile some of them had been taking down the Uruk-Hai carrying the ram, but more just came to pick it up. No matter what, they always seemed to manage a few blows on the door. The Uruk-Hai's archers also made it harder to keep them at bay.

Faramir loaded another arrow as an archer beside him screamed in pain though it seemed nothing had happened. Then an Uruk-Hai jumped over the battlements, followed by more and more.

"Ladders!" shouted Faramir.

They had been pulled into the city and were being held by the new ropes fired from the ballistae. The defenders stumbled back as they drew their blades. Faramir lashed out as an Uruk-Hai appeared right in front of him, but it soon fell. As more and more ladders were pulled up, the door was finally broken and the Uruk-Hai rushed into the second level. They moved up the stairs on to the battlements, taking the rangers by surprise. There were hardly any of them left within a few minutes and the second floor was overrun by the infinite wave of Uruk-Hai.

"Fall back! Abandon the wall! Retreat to the door of the third level!"

The remaining rangers jumped off the wall but most of them were chopped down before they could get up. The rest ran to the third level, the Uruk-Hai hot on their tail. The men at the back fell to arrows and only about six managed to get to the third ring along with Faramir. The archers on the ring provided cover fire as the door opened for Faramir. It closed just as an Uruk-Hai got close enough to cut down the last ranger, but an arrow soon pierced its heart.

A commander came up beside Faramir as he walked up to the battlements. "Sir, the men are ready for your commands."

"Order them to fall back," he replied.

"Sir?"

"There are too many of them. If we stay it will only result in more deaths. They managed to take the second level without Saruman's sorcery and I can only fear what may happen here. We will stand a better chance on the seventh level with Lord Aragorn."

"Captain, are you sure? This will just give the Uruk-Hai a bigger foothold here."

"I know." Faramir's gaze seemed distant and far away. He stared into space while the Uruk-Hai continued their advance. "Wait a minute," he said, coming out of his trance. "There weren't enough men to defend the second level, but we may stand a chance if we combine our forces here with those on the fourth ring we may stand a chance. Leave our posts here. Order the men to retreat to the next wall."

"Right away Captain."

*****

Lurtz saw the rangers turning away from the wall and knew they were falling back. He would've been glad they were giving up, except he knew that is something they would rarely do. The foolish never run until it is too late. As the Uruk-Hai brought out the battering ram, he turned around and faced Saruman.

"Master, they're retreating back from the wall."

"What?" the wizard replied curiously. "We haven't even begun the attack here."

"They may be going to a higher level, to increase their defences."

"Yes, that would make sense. And that will make it harder to breach the wall."

"So what do we do? The ladders and ballistae can go no further."

"We must concentrate on getting through to the other side. Put all your efforts on the ram. I will deal with their archers."

The Uruk-Hai got through to the third level and prepared for the raid on the fourth. At the head of the huge column, Saruman sat on his Warg at the right end, holding his staff and Lurtz standing beside him. As they marched on, a grin grew on his face. His next move will show Gandalf he doesn't stand a chance.

*****

As the rangers moved into position on the fourth ring, the Uruk-Hai soon marched into view. Faramir's eyes were drawn to a black figure on a Warg at the front of the army. He instantly knew it was Saruman. But he was feeling confident that this level would hold. He turned to the commander.

"Are all the men ready?"

"Yes Captain."

"Then fire."

"Fire!"

Arrows rained down from the wall, surprising the Uruk-Hai and frightening them. But when they were inches away from their targets, they froze in mid-air. Grins spread across all the Uruk-Hai's faces. A second later the arrows turned to ash. Faramir saw Saruman was lifting his staff high in the air and was quietly muttering strange words. All hope the rangers had instantly fled. Saruman dismounted his Warg. Fear was the only thing any humane creature in the city felt as the wizard's voice radiated throughout the city.

"_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!"_

As he spoke the final word a huge, black mist rose from the ground all around the Uruk-Hai. It rose until it was at the top of the battlements and then spread out. It was above the Uruk-Hai and the rangers could no longer see them. The blanket allowed the Uruk-Hai to move forward, and the battering ram was charged again.

"Captain, we can't see them! We stand no chance!"

"We cannot fire upon them," replied Faramir to his commander. "But when they break through we will be able to fight them on the ground. Get the men behind the door and prepare for when they come through the door."

"Yes sir."

The rangers rushed down the stairs and gathered behind the shaking door. They spread from one end of the slope to the other and stretched far back up. The front half drew their swords and pointed them in front, ready to pierce the charging Uruk-Hai. The men at the back were armed with bows and arrows, and had clear shots through their lines to the gate. This was the best defence they had.

Faramir stood in the middle of the front line and drew his sword. He could see a crack forming where the battering ram hit it on the other side. As the door was hit again the ram broke through, pushing the door wide open. The Uruk-Hai let out a war cry upon seeing the rangers, but was cut short as their front troops were cut down. The rangers slashed down the charge, holding their ground. As a second wave of Uruk-Hai prepared to rush through, they were hit by the archer's arrows. That wave was soon defeated. The next group of Uruk-Hai charged on, holding their blades high, and began cutting through the rangers. They attempted to fight back but they weren't fast enough. Faramir soon found he was being pushed back as he swung his sword. Among the Uruk-Hai, he could see their leader stepping forward to reveal himself.

Saruman held his sword horizontally, the top pointing at the rangers. Faramir knew what he would say.

"Fall back!" he shouted. "It's Saruman! Retreat now!"

But it was too late. As Saruman said the spell once again, a flame erupted in front of Faramir. It soon spread out around the rangers, weaving between them and the Uruk-Hai. They were soon surrounded by fire and could not fight back. Arrows kept coming from the Uruk-Hai and many rangers died. Faramir's plan had failed. The fourth level had been taken.

"All of you, run! Get out of here! We have lost this level! Retreat!"

The men immediately turned around and leaped over the flames. Faramir was the last to go and he threw his fiery cloak off as he ran up to the next level. Some of the Uruk-Hai followed, but the small number of men who were with him shot them. He guessed the main Uruk-Hai were dealing with whoever hadn't made it.

Faramir knew there was no hope. He knew that they had no chance against Saruman's power. He would have to warn Éomer and Éowyn to go to the seventh level. He couldn't bear losing his wife. All he wanted now was that his death would be quick.

*****

Gandalf saw the battle at the fourth ring from the seventh level. He saw Saruman using the Black Speech and knew there was very little hope. Not even Sauron could wield as much power with one phrase as Saruman could now. If he could bend those words to do his will, he was more powerful than Gandalf could ever imagine. Gandalf also knew what this was doing to Saruman, and also pitied and feared for his friend. He just hoped he could save him before it was too late.

He turned round to see Aragorn and the hobbits looking sorrowfully at him.

"Can nothing stop him?" asked Pippin.

"I don't know," replied Gandalf. "Saruman is more important than I feared. He is able to use the Black Speech to do as he wishes. But there is an advantage. Saruman's power is slowly corrupting him, eating at his soul. Eventually it will become too much and kill him."

"Then we can just wait," said Merry.

"But I don't want to. Saruman may be able to be turned, and I will try to do so. He is my friend."

"We understand Gandalf," replied Aragorn. "I believe there is still hope. Bu if he does not listen, then I will have no choice."

Gandalf nodded in understanding and turned back to look upon Saruman's army. He thought the Black Wizard looked up very quickly, but could not tell. Sighing, he fearfully thought about what was too come.


	9. The Defeat on the Seventh Level

**The last chapter of the ultimate battle! What will happen? Gasp!!!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look dead to you? I own nothing from LoTR!**

As the door on the fifth ring opened, Éomer prepared to throw his spear, expecting Uruk-Hai. However, it was only a weary Faramir and a group of his rangers. The Riders of Rohan felt relieved, but Faramir looked as if he had saw Morgoth himself. Éowyn jumped off her horse and rushed over to greet her husband. She leaned in to kiss him, but was gently pushed away.

"I'm afraid there isn't time to linger here," said Faramir. "We must retreat to the seventh level now."

"Why?" asked Éomer. "What happened?"

"Saruman's magic was too much. If he comes here, you will only experience the same fate nearly all my men did: death."

"You sound as if we are all doomed."

"We are. Get out of here while you can. We will have a better chance with Lord Aragorn, and Gandalf can deal with Saruman."

"Do not give up so easily, my friend," said Éomer, trying to comfort him. "We just need to think of the right strategy."

"I'm telling you, no matter what we try, Saruman will kill us! I'm very lucky just to be alive! We've lost!"

"Calm down. I have an idea that might just catch him off guard."

"You must be mad."

"Listen to me. He's come this far because he was ready. But what if we caught him by surprise?"

Faramir looked uncertain, but reluctantly said, "Very well. Now I must go to Lord Aragorn."

He quickly kissed Éowyn and wished good luck. As he hurried off with what was left of his men, Éomer and Éowyn tuned to carry out their plan.

*****

A few minutes later the Uruk-Hai marched up to the fifth ring. They expected to have arrows fly down from the wall, but the air was still. Ignoring it, they started breaking down the door. Saruman and Lurtz stood in the middle of the army, watching.

"Something is wrong," said Saruman. "There is no one here. Where are their soldiers?"

"They might be behind the door again," replied Lurtz. "Or else they've come to their senses. But that's not likely."

"Indeed. Well, if they're inside it still won't be enough to stop us."

As the door opened the Uruk-Hai charged forward with raised swords, expecting them to clash with those of men. But they stopped in their tracks when the realized no one was there. They looked about, confused, waiting for arrows to come flying out from around a corner, but still nothing. Saruman pushed through his forces to see what was wrong, and when he came to the front he was puzzled.

"What do we do master?" asked Lurtz who had come up behind him.

"March on to the next ring, but be wary. They could be hiding anywhere. I doubt they have retreated, but if they have it will make this a lot easier."

They eventually came to the sixth ring with no encounter of their enemies. Saruman was confident now as there were no defenders on this ring either. It was clear they were waiting on the last level. The battering ram once again broke down the door, and again nobody was on the other side. The Uruk-Hai jogged on to the next level, thinking they had frightened their prey. But as the last one passed through the door, a single horse came out from an alleyway. Its rider had drawn her sword, ready to charge.

"Hey!" she shouted. The Uruk-Hai looked about, trying to find the source of the noise. "Hey!" she repeated. This time they turned around. When she had their attention she continued. "You shall not go any further! Surrender and I will let you leave peacefully!" The Uruk-Hai just chucked at her foolishness.

"You're out of your mind!" one of them shouted. "What can do to stop us?"

"I can do this. Rohirrim!"

Immediately a large group of horses appeared behind her. Their riders wore armour and held spears. The Uruk-Hai's laughing immediately ceased and they started shaking.

"Charge!" Éowyn bellowed. The Riders of Rohan drew back their spears. As she pointed her sword forward they rushed towards the Uruk-Hai. When they were about to meet the riders threw their spears. After they hit their targets, the rest of the Uruk-Hai didn't have time to bring out spears and were cut down by blades so quick they could not be seen. War cries were heard as the riders cut down their enemies. The front lines fell, but the Uruk-Hai at the back were ready. The riders were now at a disadvantage: because they were surrounded they weren't able to move as easily, especially since they were in a city. As the riders moved to the back ranks they started falling. The horses reared at the sight of spears in front of them, throwing their riders off into the depths of the waiting Uruk-Hai.

As the Uruk-Hai hurried to the last level they seemed to carry the riders with them. Éowyn found her horse caught in the unstoppable tide. Her horse suddenly neighed in pain as it reared. Éowyn saw an Uruk-Hai had stabbed it with a spear, and it now drew its sword to finish the rider as she fell off. The horse fell on its side, limp. Éowyn had been near the back of the Uruk-Hai so most of them had gone past whenever she fell. When she got up the Uruk-Hai that had stabbed her horse was right in front of her. It brought its sword down but Éowyn blocked, immediately lifting her sword and cutting through its neck. She turned around as another one swung at her side, but its arm fell off before its head. When Éowyn looked around for her next opponent, an Uruk-Hai charged into her and knocked her down. When she looked up she saw it wore only a helmet and nothing on its torso. It held a rectangular sword in each hand. It brought one down on Éowyn's outstretched arm. She turned over a split second before it hit the ground. The Uruk-Hai brought down his other blade on her chest, but she turned over again. When it brought down its first blade again, she held up her sword and blocked. She pushed the Uruk-Hai's sword away and jumped to her feet, striking out with her blade. It was blocked, however, as the beast swung with its second sword. Each of them swung and blocked as they battled close to the main group of Uruk-Hai. Éowyn's opponent suddenly knocked her over and held her down. As it moved its sword for the final blow it abruptly stopped and let out a small groan. It fell on its face with a spear protruding from its back.

Éowyn looked up and saw her brother smiling down at her from the top of the slope. Behind him was the rest of the Rohirrim, their swords stained with blood. She realized they had surprised the Uruk-Hai and killed a good few of them. They had also frightened some of Saruman's army off, and they ran past Éowyn taking no notice, but the majority stayed and were ready.

Éomer let out a mighty war cry as he drew his sword and led the charge. The Riders of Rohan cut through with ease, the Uruk-Hai cowering and more running in fear. Éowyn stood up and held her sword, charging at the Uruk-Hai from behind. They had nowhere to run. The Uruk-Hai were losing.

*****

In the courtyard on the seventh level, Aragorn looked down on the slope that led up to where he stood. Éomer's forces were all that stood between the Uruk-Hai and the last level. Around him were the captains from the other levels and the four hobbits; Lady Arwen was in the throne room. Each captain had brought the remains of their forces to make a final stand. It was not a big army, but enough to hold them off for a couple of days.

Although everyone was pleased with how Éomer's battle was going, something troubled Aragorn: where was Saruman? The wizard would usually help his soldiers in a situation like this. His question was soon answered in a way that made him wish he hadn't asked.

"Hello everyone."

They all turned round and saw Saruman standing in front of the White Tree. The four guards immediately held up their spears, but the Black Wizard gave a flick of his hand and threw them back down to the first level.

"Saruman," said Aragorn. Everyone instantly drew their weapons but the wizard kept his calm composure. "You were a fool to come here. You underestimate our power. Now leave peacefully or die!"

"And what can you do to kill me, King Aragorn." He spat the last two words with disgust.

"Saruman, stop this madness now," said a voice. Gandalf stepped out from the crowd, one hand holding his staff, the other held out in a gesture of kindness.

"Well, if it isn't my old friend Gandalf. Not so powerful now, are you?"

"Saruman, listen! You have no idea what the Black Speech is doing to you!"

"It has given me power Gandalf! More than you could ever imagine!"

"Yes, you have power, but at a cost! It is slowly killing you, Saruman. It is eating your soul. But I can help you!"

"What kind of a fool do you take me for? Your lies will never trick me again!"

Gandalf's outstretched hand immediately fell along with his face. "Then...I'm sorry for what I'm about to do."

Everyone prepared to advance on the wizard and Gimli muttered to Legolas, "Whoever gets him wins." Gandalf stood on his own in front of the rest. "Saruman," he whispered, "I'm begging you, please..."

"I'll be glad when I no longer have to hear your voice."

Saruman thrust his staff at the air in front of him and Gandalf fell over on to his back. He was held in place as Saruman slowly advanced.

"Soon this world will be mine! Rohan has fallen, now Gondor follows. The rest doesn't matter. The rest is weak. When I kill you I shall rule Middle-Earth. And don't you think it's very fitting I should start it by killing you?"

He swung his staff over his head, sending Gandalf flying until he was at the edge of the courtyard. Upon impact his staff was knocked out of his hand. Saruman stood over him, his face filled with hate and anger. Behind him Aragorn and the rest moved forward.

"Don't come any closer!" Gandalf warned them. "If you do he'll kill you with a single thought!"

Saruman grinned as they moved back. "That's your weakness, Gandalf. You're willing to risk your life for others, but it would seem letting them die is the only way to kill me."

"There is another way, though."

"And what might that be?"

"You're armed with the Black Speech, I'm armed with this. Ata!"

Saruman fell over and slid back towards the citadel. Gandalf got up, picked up his staff and held it in front of him, ready. Saruman stood in the same position as the moved in a circle.

"I have no time for this nonsense," said Saruman. "Now, Gandalf the White, you die!"

"No, Saruman! You can't!"

"_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!_"

Gandalf closed his eyes and held his hands up for protection. After a while, he felt nothing. He opened his eyes and saw he was still alive. Saruman's face showed a mixture of anger and confusion. Gandalf was also mystified, along with everyone in the courtyard.

"You're not dead," Saruman whimpered. "You're not dead! What did you do?"

"I did nothing!" Gandalf replied. Then he realized what was happening. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Saruman."

"What are you talking about?"

"It appears that time is up. I warned you what the Black Speech was doing. Now it's finished. Your soul has been devoured."

"What do you mean? I'm still alive!" The Black Wizard was panicking now."

"And now it will pass out of your body and pass on, leaving it to rot."

"I can't die! I won't!"

"Goodbye, old friend."

Saruman's face briefly showed a flash of fear, but it vanished as he bent over in pain, screaming. His fingers curled as he fell on his knees. His body twitched as it was tortured. Then he bent back and let out a mighty scream.

"No! No, you can't kill me! I will never die! I will defeat you!"

Beams of black came out of invisible holes in his chest, then a huge one. There was a huge flash of white light as a massive plume of black smoke flew over the Uruk-Hai fighting the Riders of Rohan. As it did, they all turned to dust, leaving the riders shocked. The smoke faded away into the sky.

In the courtyard the only thing that lay in Saruman's place was his robes, now restored to their original colour of white. As Gandalf approached the heap, the robe was thrown back to reveal Saruman the White, huddled up and rocking back and forth, whimpering. Everyone was shocked, especially Gandalf.

"How?" asked Aragorn. "He's still alive! How?"

"I think I know," replied Gandalf. "The Black Speech was too strong for his soul but not for his mind. That was enough to keep him alive. But because he has no soul, he's more like an animal." He bent down beside Saruman and reached put a hand on his back. "Here, let me help you." Saruman suddenly reached for Gandalf, but he jumped out of the way. Then Saruman gave out another scream as he turned into a white beam which rose into the air, moved in an arch and flew into the distance.

Everyone stood staring as they realized what had happened. He had gone back to Isengard.

This wasn't over yet.

**So, what did you think of the ultimate battle? There's going to be one more chapter, which I'll hopefully be posting soon, and then... (drum-roll) I'll be writing a sequel! It will carry on from the end of the next chapter. Until next time, au revoir et review! **


	10. A New Threat Rises

**Disclaimer: I'm not going to make a big deal out of this so I'm just going to say it. I don't own LoTR.**

In Minas Tirith's throne room, everyone stood in deep thought. It seemed they weren't able to accept what had happened to Saruman. There was nothing but silence.

"Well," said Éomer at last, "I must return to Edoras. If the Uruk-Hai there are still alive they'll need to be driven out."

"Then go and help your people," replied Aragorn.

Éomer got up and bowed, then left to ready the Rohirrim. Éowyn gave Faramir a quick kiss then followed him.

"So Gandalf," said Aragorn, "what do we do now?"

"Saruman has lost his power," the wizard replied. "Maybe now I can help him."

"Very well. I will prepare the men and horses."

"No! I must go alone. It is the only way he'll listen. He must not fell threatened."

Aragorn sighed. "Alright. But be careful."

Gandalf nodded and went out the door. He walked down to the first level, where the soldiers had started rebuilding, and mounted Shadowfax. The gate opened and he hurried out to Isengard.

*****

Saruman gasped as he suddenly found himself in a dark room. The walls, floor and ceiling were made of black marble, and there was a table in the middle. He was huddled in a corner with no idea what had happened.

_Where am I? What happened? Who am I? Am I dead? _His head was full of questions and he had no idea who he was. He looked around in panic. His eyes soon fell on someone standing in a doorway on the other side of the room. He was dressed in white robes and held a white staff. Saruman finally remembered something: who that was and that he was dangerous.

"You!" he shouted. His voice was a lot rougher and no longer had that smooth edge. It reminded Gandalf of Gollum's voice.

"Don't be alarmed, Saruman," said Gandalf. "Please, let me help you."

"Get away from me!" He tried to crawl back as Gandalf knelt beside him.

"Sshh, calm down."

"Go away! I won't let you kill me!"

"I don't want to kill you. I want to help you."

"I won't let you! I will never die!" He roared as he suddenly jumped to his feet and knocked Gandalf over. Gandalf looked up in horror. "You will never kill me! No one will! Only I can kill me! Not you!"

"Please Saruman! Let me help you!"

There was a loud crack as Saruman seemed to freeze. He looked down at the ground , then back at Gandalf in fear. There were more cracks as parts of his skin seemed to crumble and fall off. Cracks formed all over his face and clothes. His body seemed to fall in a heap of broken tiles as Gandalf stepped back. The body cracked and revealed a plume of black smoke shaped like Saruman. It seemed to shrink as it fell to the ground and disappeared.

*****

Gandalf finished telling Aragorn what had happened at Isengard. He had returned to Minas Tirith to go back to Valinor with Frodo. Everyone else had gone back to their homes.

"What do you think happened?" asked Aragorn. "To Saruman?"

"Some of the Black Power must have stayed inside his body, as if something was sustaining it. But what it was remains unknown, along with how it did it."

Gandalf looked at the air in his own thoughts.

"Are you alright Gandalf?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"I'm sorry you couldn't save him."

"It's alright. At least now he's at peace."

The door suddenly banged open to reveal a bruise-covered Legolas panting for breath. His face was full of horror and he was shaking.

"Aragorn," he said, "he's back."

"Who?"

"The Dark Lord. Sauron. He's returned!"

**Really long gasp that lasts six hours straight! What's going to happen NOW? Wait and find out in the sequel: The Essence of Sauron! **


End file.
